Need To Know
by Somethingalltogether
Summary: He was a selfish man. To knowingly destroy an innocent woman's natural path in life was the lowest thing he had ever done, but he had no choice. The responsibility that had been thrust on him could not be endured alone. He was not cut out to be a father, but at least she was mother material.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Christian leaned over the polished redwood table towards the object of his desire. "First, I don't make love. I fuck, hard. Second, there is more paperwork to fill out."

Stretching out his hand as an invitation, Christian patiently waited for Anastasia to grasp it with her tiny palm. The chime announcing the arrival of the elevator disrupted the tense moment and drew his attention to the foyer _. 'Who the fuck could be here at this time of night?'_

A shrill cry destroyed the silence of the penthouse; the sound of a young child echoed against the white walls. Christian looked at Anastasia mentally willing her to stay seated before he gracefully strode towards the noise. _'Who the fuck brought a child here?'_

He stopped short in the foyer as he caught sight of Elena holding the hand of what looked to be a two year old boy. Christian's mind emptied of all thought as he watched the copper haired toddler sniffle and rub his eyes. "Fucking hell, this can't be happening to me!"

The child snapped his attention to Christian crying harder at his vulgar outburst.

"Christian, we have a problem," Elena said. She dragged the reluctant child forward to stand before the imposing form of Christian. The boy valiantly tried to break her hold but to no avail. Christian knew from his past experiences that Elena had a grip of steel.

"No shit. Who the fuck is he?" Christian fiercely demanded.

"Who do you think?" Elena asked sarcastically. "Look at him!"

"Which sub?"

"Leila," she hesitantly stated.

Christian glossed over the fact he knew Elena kept in touch with Leila and would have known of her pregnancy. He tried to keep the panic out of his voice. "Why didn't I know about this?"

"I just found out." Christian bunched his brows together at her blatant lie. Elena paused looking unsure of how to proceed. She blurted out the harsh truth with no sugar coating. "Leila is dead by an overdose. Her husband no longer wants him since he knows that the boy doesn't belong to him."

"Fucking hell." Christian run my hand through his hair. This was just a repeat of history. He knew he couldn't be a father and this poor child was motherless. Christian looked down at his carbon copy. The child was still whimpering in fear.

"Is everything alright?" Anastasia's soft voice asked from the doorway. Elena looked from Christian to Anastasia in confusion.

Christian harshly puffed a breath out. "No, Anastasia. I just found out I'm a fucking father."

Anastasia looked on the scene in horror. "Here. Let me take him to get a snack while you two talk about this."

Elena immediately released her grip on the boy's arm. Anastasia knelt down and opened her arms toward him in a welcoming motion. The child glanced from Anastasia to Christian before he ran head first towards her. Ana wrapped her arms tightly around the child snuggling him close to her body. She lifted herself to stand taking the boy with her as she cradled him in her arms. Christian watched intently as Anastasia turned and walked to the kitchen while tenderly stroking the child's copper hair. As soon as she disappeared from his line of sight, Christian turned back to Elena with a thunderous look that caused her to flinch. "Office. Now."

Without stopping to take her coat, he pivoted to walk to the office. Christian entered and flicked on the lights; Elena directly behind him. "Have a seat, Mrs. Lincoln."

Without hesitation, she did as he bid. A nagging sense of suspicion permeated Christian. Elena was never submissive unless she wanted something or was hiding something. "How long have you known? Don't lie. You know I'll find out and it'll be worse for you."

A brief flicker of desire flittered in her eyes before it disappeared at the realization that this would not end well for her in any case. "I've known since she was eight months pregnant. I didn't want to keep secrets from you, but I knew how much you didn't want a child."

"And the drug use? How long?"

"I didn't know until I got the call. I only keep tabs on her every now and then."

"How the fuck were you her contact?"

"Leila told me before she gave birth that if something happened to her, she wanted me to be involved as a mother figure to Trevor. Since her husband was not the father, her will gave me temporary guardianship until he could be handed over to you for full custody."

"Of course I'll get full custody. He is my son." Christian paused as he mulled over the thought. He never wished for children, but now presented with a child already born Christian felt a strange possessiveness take over him. Trevor was wholly his to protect. "Trevor? Is that his name?"

"Yes. It is. He is perfectly healthy. I already had him check out. What do you plan on doing with him?"

Christian looked at her in disbelief rolling his eyes at her. "What do you mean plan on doing with him? He'll live here with me."

Elena looked flabbergasted at the notion. "You can't give him what he needs. He needs love. He is a baby."

Christian leaned against the walnut desk deep in thought and closed his eyes. Love was not something he could give anyone, but he couldn't abandon his own child. A mother to care for the child was the best thing he could offer Trevor. Christian smiled and opened his eyes to look into Elena's. "I know that, but I always have a backup plan."

She gave Christian a calculated look and stepped closer. "I promise I will do everything in my power to assist you with the child. Several of my friends have children with nannies. I will contact them and see if one of them would meet your standards."

 _'_ _Just like you've provided me with my subs,_ ' Christian thought. Elena placed her weathered hand on his bicep stroking the muscle through the navy sports jacket. "That will be unnecessary. I already have someone in mind."

Elena frowned. "Who? That girl that is here? You've got to be kidding. How did you find her anyway? She doesn't act submissive at all."

Christian stood brushing Elena's offending hand away. "She isn't a sub. She is more."

"More? You don't do more. I didn't train you to do more," she said furiously. He scowled at the dominance in her tone.

"No, you didn't, but this isn't for you to worry about. I've got it handled," Christian said as he led her out of the office towards the giggling sounds emanating from the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway to survey the scene. Anastasia sat with Trevor in her lap as she patiently fed him bites of stuffed chicken from a fork. Elena looked upon the scene of domesticity with disgust. There was no way Christian would allow Elena to mother his child. He had to turn on the charm used on so many business conquests in order to hook Anastasia.

"Ana, let me introduce an old friend of my mother's, Elena Lincoln. Elena, this is Anastasia." Christian refused to give up the last name of his child's future caretaker until it was absolutely impossible to avoid.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Elena," Anastasia said with a look of insincerity. Christian briefly wondered if she sensed the darkness in Elena. Even Mia turned her nose up at Elena and she was amiable with everyone.

"The pleasure is all mine," retorted Elena. She turned to Christian with lips pursed. "It is getting late. Call me when you come to your senses."

Ignoring Elena's rude behavior, Christian smiled at Anastasia before he silently ushered Elena back to the elevator where Taylor stood guard. Elena entered the elevator and sneered at him. Christian threw her off by smiling good-naturedly in return. "Have a good evening, Mrs. Lincoln."

Elena's mouth popped open at his formality and started to speak when the doors closed whisking away. Taylor was stoic beside Christian, but his curiosity was undeniable. "I'm assuming you met our new guest."

"Yes, sir," Taylor said then waited for him to elaborate.

"His name is Trevor. Leila gave birth about two years ago," Christian watched his face for any surprise. There was none. "She is dead. Speak plainly."

"Will you be needing me to procure items to take care of him?"

 _'_ _Why hadn't I thought of that?_ ' Christian mused as he cocked my head and rubbed his jaw. "Shit. I didn't think of that. I'll need everything. Go to one of those box chains and purchase the necessities for tonight and tomorrow morning. We'll go shopping in the afternoon for the rest."

Taylor nodded and followed as Christian walked to the kitchen. Anastasia was nowhere in sight, but her giggle led him to the great room where Trevor cuddled close by her side on a large sofa. "Mr. Grey, what of Miss Steele?"

Christian stopped and turned to Taylor. "She will be staying for the time being."

"Shall I have Mrs. Jones prepare the guest room?" The curiosity was burning in his eyes.

"No, she will be with me." Surprise finally lit Taylor's face up. "Have Carolyn deliver several outfits and accessories for Miss Steele tomorrow morning before ten."

"Of course," Taylor said in a monotone hiding his astonishment in a blink of an eye.

Christian dismissed him with a nod and focused his attention to the woman whispering into Trevor's ear. A strange emotion rose inside his chest at the way she carried on with Trevor. It was reminiscent of the feelings the Madonna and Child painting in the foyer invoked in Christian. He filed that away for later contemplation. Now was the time to set up his child's future. Christian sat flush against Anastasia placing his hand on her thigh. Trevor looked up and clung closer to Ana. "Hey you."

Anastasia giggled. "Hey back at you. So, do you mind telling me what is going on?"

Christian sighed. He knew this was coming. "Apparently an old girlfriend of mine got pregnant and didn't tell me. She is no longer alive."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize," she apologized.

"It's okay. I'm only concerned for Trevor."

"So Trevor is his name. Wait, you said you didn't do the girlfriend thing."

Christian was busted. He had hoped that his previous statement would conveniently be forgotten, but Ana called him out. He desperately raked his mind for words to sooth her. "I don't. I was trying to be nice. She is someone I had a physical relationship with."

"And Elena?"

Christian held his breath; Ana couldn't possibly have any inkling to that relationship. He decided to tell the truth, but omitting a few important details. "She is the one who introduced us. Mutual friend."

"Did she know?" She was full of questions. Christian almost rolled his eyes, but refrained from offending her so early in the game. He needed her full support before slowly taking back the control he was relinquishing to acquire her love.

"Yes," he bit out trying to keep his annoyance out of the single word. He failed miserably.

Ana placed her hands on her hips and kept her eyes on his. "Doesn't sound like a mutual friend to me."

"You are telling me. Look Ana, I know we were going to do the date night thing, but with this popping up, maybe we should hold off on a night to ourselves. That is if you are still interested in a single father with a toddler."

"I could be. For the right father, of course," Anastasia flirted with a bat of her eyes. Trevor started to sag in her arms; his breath evened out as he closed his eyes.

"I could be the right father. I do have a favor to ask," Christian said giving her what he assumed was an adorable pout. His looks have never failed him before, but this was the first time he has used them to elicit a sense of pity. "Can you stay and help? I've never taken care of a child before."

"I can tell," Ana beamed at Christian. "Don't worry. I'll help you anyway I can."

 _'_ _Thank fuck that worked._ ' A small shutter of relief shook Christian's shoulders as he let out the breath he had been holding in anticipation. "I'll just have to take you up on that, Miss Steele. Let's head to the bedroom and get comfortable."

"What?" she asked with alarm spread over her face.

"Nothing like that, not that I would mind. It's late and I'm assuming Trevor needs sleep."

"Yes, he does. I don't think Elena fed him today and she brought nothing of his with her."

Christian frowned. Elena would have some explaining to do. _'Where ARE the boy's things? How long did she have him before she delivered him to me?'_

"I sent Taylor out of essentials. He'll be back within the hour. Come, let me show you to my boudoir." He exaggeratingly raised an eyebrow and swept his arm out to show the way. Ana giggled at Christian's unexpected playfulness and followed him with Trevor in her arms to Christian's private sanctuary.

* * *

The quiet was unnerving considering there were two other people lying in his bed. Taylor had brought all the essentials needed for Trevor; however, no matter how hard Anastasia tried, he would not sleep in his crib. After a bath and a change of clothing, Trevor finally feel asleep curled in Ana's arms in the middle of the bed. Christian smiled remembering how innocent Anastasia had seemed when he offered her some of his clothing to wear to bed. Even in the darkness, the starkness of the white t-shirt she wore drew his attention to the dark pink tips showing through the fabric that rose to perfection on her chest; Trevor's hand was possessively draped between her perky tits. This night would have gone in a much different direction had they not been interrupted. Christian sighed and adjusted the hard-on that sprung up at the dirty thoughts she inspired in him.

As they peacefully slept next to him, Christian carefully laid out plans to ensnare the heart of Anastasia. Her trust and loyalty to him would keep her in his life and therefore in Trevor's. Small doubts lingered but like any acquisition, he was prepare to adjust his behavior and offer to suit the necessities of the deal. Engaging in a romantic tryst was never on his to-do list, but situations change and therefore he must as well. Though he was incapable of the depth of feelings Christian hope to inspire in Anastasia, he could at least offer her romance and affection until she was too deeply involved to leave. Christian scrolled on his cell through websites dedicated to winning the heart of an interested partner. With Anastasia's naivety, Christian's plan would be completed within a few weeks.

The light from the screen allowed Christian to see the sleeping faces besides him. Both of them were full of a sweet childlike innocence that compelled him to protect them at any and all costs. A surge of emotion filled Christian as the dominant in him rose to the forefront of his mind. The controlling nature of Christian's psyche demanded that his plans included Anastasia to remain either by his side or at home with his son. The psychology classes that he took at Harvard would come in handy for the first phase of building a family structure. Christian grinned into the dark room; the first real smile he had all night. Anastasia's entrance into his life could not have come at a better time. His son would have the future that was denied to Christian. A loving mother would be provided to him with little effort on Christian's part. She was conveniently there and already under Christian's thrall; all it would take is a tip of his hand to instigate a lifelong relationship that would benefit everyone involved, albeit for different reasons.

Anastasia had no idea what was in store for her. If all went well, in a few short months Anastasias would be signing her name as Mrs. Grey. Christian frowned at the thought. Mrs. Christian Grey certainly had a ring to it that was unexpected. Never in his life had he ever imagined becoming legally attached to someone even if it was strictly a marriage of convenience. Slowly the pieces of the puzzle fell together as he imagined what a wife would entail; no more lonely dinners, someone beside him in his darkest hours, and someone to share his greatest triumphs.

A wife didn't have to be just the mother of his child…children… she could be much more than a dinner companion. She could be his confidante, but to fill that role he would have to trust her with every part of his dark and twisted soul and that wasn't something he felt he could achieve. Christian realized if there was one person in the universe that could at least begin to assume the position of a wife, it was Anastasia Steele with her unassuming eyes and loving disposition. To Christian, women were vultures circling around the bag of money at his feet not caring if he was in the way. Some found him sexually pleasing granting him access to their bodies for a short space of time, but so far none of them truly looked at him as if he was worthy of their love. And he wasn't.

He used women just as much as women used him; physically draining them of the pleasure he required and leaving some of them as emotional husks of the girl they were before he came into their lives. He would have to take special care to safeguard Anastasia's feelings. He needed her emotionally healthy to suit the role he intended for her to assume before the year was out. The only challenge he could fathom was getting Anastasia to the point of accepting some of the darker sexual practices he enjoyed. He doubted she had seen much wear and tear so suspension would have to wait for a few years until they discovered it 'together.'

A plan arose in Christian's mind at the thought of teaching her how to take a good swat of his hand. Roleplaying would be the first thing he introduced after they commenced a sexual relationship. Christian grinned at the mental image of Anastasia in a school girl uniform. He had never been one to engage in make believe, but if it got her allowing him to give her a spanking for being a naughty school girl, he was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The circumstances of their relationship would remain hidden from Anastasia and everyone else, even Elena. Christian would move heaven and hell to keep her ignorant of factors that would tear her away from him. She was, after all, one of the few women he held in any esteem and to think he had only known her for a few short weeks. He could not have model a better woman than Anastasia after his adoptive mother who was an angel in his eyes.

Christian locked his phone and placed it on a night stand before snuggling back down in to the covers. He watched the two forms beside him for any sign of waking dreading falling asleep within an arm's reach of them. His eyes grew heavy without his permission as the warmth radiating from their bodies cocooned him.

 _'_ _Yes, Miss Steele will do nicely,'_ Christian thought as he drifted away into a nightmare free sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you've enjoyed this. This is the story I've been holding back from posting. It has been in my head since March. I was going to hold off until Looking For You was finished, but the last chapter I posted on LFY didn't bring me the joy it normally does. This story is not an oneshot! YAY!

Thank you for reading and please REVIEW! I like to know what you are thinking.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

* * *

"Christian? Christian?" a feminine voice called Christian from his slumber. He jolted awake sitting straight up with eyes desperately searching for Trevor and Ana. They lay undisturbed by his jerky movements in a peaceful slumber with sheets and blankets tangled with their limbs. "I'm coming in."

"Shit," Christian cursed as his bedroom door opened. This was not how he wanted to break the news to his mother. _'Where the hell is Taylor?'_

Grace stepped into the room towards the bed before she focused on the most peculiar sight of not only a woman lying in her son's bed, but also a small child that sported a mop of copper hair the exact shade as Christian's thick locks. The shock of the situation froze her mid-step. Christian, propped up on his elbows, stared with wide eyes trying to judge her reaction.

"Oh. Oh. I'll just step out and see you at the kitchen table then." Grace turned and fled from the room.

Christian's heart beat uncontrollably in his chest. Out of all the days for his mother to invade his sanctuary, it had to be the day he had a woman and child in his bed. A grin spread across Christian's face. _'A newly minted family.'_

Christian threw the covers off his legs reaching for the blue pajama pants he shed before climbing into bed the night before. Decently covered, Christian took his time brushing his teeth half dreading the confrontation that waited for him in the kitchen. Knowing his mother, she had already called a majority of the family to tell them the good news. Running his hand through messy hair, Christian studied his visage in the mirror scarcely believing this was how his family would find out about Trevor.

Christian turned from the mirror and strolled back into the bedroom checking to make sure Ana and Trevor remained asleep. Trevor had, in his absence, grabbed Christian's pillow hugging it tightly to his chest. An unidentifiable feeling swelled in Christian's breast at the tender scene. A vague memory flitted across his memory of a musty bedroom with a threadbare sheet covering a window; a cold draft seeped through the cracked glass pane.

Trying to push the memories away, Christian hurried out of his bedroom following the voice of his mother to the kitchen. Her back was to him as she chatted on the phone excitedly telling the listener the surprise she had stumbled upon. Taking a deep breath, Christian prepared the act of a lifetime to lay the groundwork of a convincing relationship with Anastasia. He reached out a hand to cup Grace's shoulder with his palm and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"I'll have to talk with you later, Elena," Grace squealed out. "Christian is awake. Yes, yes. I'll tell him you said hello. I'll see you later this week. Goodbye."

Christian frowned. ' _Elena must not have said anything about being involved in this mess.'_

Grace turned to Christian after she ended her call. She tapped her foot impatiently looking up at her tall son. "Well, Christian, do you have something to tell your mother?"

"What would you like to know?" Christian asked as he placed some distance between them.

"Everything. Starting with the woman and the child in your bed."

Christian sighed trying to find the words to describe the cluster fuck in a positive light. There was no way he could tell her the truth about either the boy or the woman in his bed. "Anastasia and I are dating. My son, Trevor, is two years old."

"How long have you been dating? Why haven't you told us of Trevor before?" Grace inquired in rapid fire.

"Ana and I have only been together for a few weeks," Christian lied smoothly.

"A few weeks? But the boy is two years old." Confusion filled Grace's countenance.

"She isn't his mother. His mother and I had a brief relationship and she never told me about him," Christian kept his words to the base bones of the situation. It wasn't lying per say; it was glossing over a few important facts.

"Where is she now?" she pushed for more information.

Christian closed his eyes and swallowed. He knew his mother would take this hard. "She died. Overdose."

Pity filled Grace's eyes. "Oh, Christian, I'm so sorry. I know how you must feel about this."

"It'll be alright, Mom. History won't repeat itself at least," he admitted as he sat on the stool and slumped over the breakfast counter.

Grace frowned, but quickly restored her smile and placed a hand on Christian's arm to pull him away from the dark memories the situation was bound to bring forth. "Well, you know you'll have to bring them both to the house tonight. I've already told the family."

"And friends too, apparently," Christian shrugged not entirely pleased that Elena would be privy to his private life. ' _Anything I tell Mom will sooner or later get into Elena's ears.'_

"Well, yes, Elena had called me about my appointment and I just couldn't help but tell her."

"I understand. I'll have to check with Ana to see if she'll be available tonight. I think she has to work tomorrow and she doesn't live in Seattle," Christian sighed. Anastasia's currently living arrangements did nothing to help his problems.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you how to live your life or for you to jump into a committed relationship, but I can already tell that you are very serious about this young lady."

"I am, Mom. I just need to figure out how to get her as deeply involved with me as I am with her." Christian stood suddenly feeling antsy at the lies he was feeding his mother.

"I think I may have an idea, but we'll talk about that later. I've got to do a few errands for the Coping Together Gala. I'm assuming Ana will be attending as your date?"

"If she is amendable. We haven't discussed it yet."

"Well, just let me know," Grace huffed in annoyance. "I'm sure I can have Elena fit her in for a spa day and we'll have to go dress shopping. Mia will enjoy having a sister finally."

"God, Mom! Don't wish Mia on Ana too soon. She might run away." Christian felt terror at the prospect. He couldn't lose Anastasia now when so much was riding on her acceptance into the position in his life he was craving out for her.

Grace laughed and leaned in to kiss Christian's cheek. "Be good. I'll see you tonight. Dinner is at seven, but please be a little early. I want to see my grandson and meet your lovely girlfriend."

"Will do. I'll see you soon."

Grace turned on her heel with a smile plastered to her face. Christian watched until she turned the corner. A moment later the ding of the elevator echoed through the sparse penthouse and Christian allowed himself to relax. _'And now, to wake my sleeping beauty.'_

* * *

Christian opened the bedroom door to find only tangled sheets on the bed where twenty minutes before Anastasia and Trevor were curled in slumber. The sound of water from the bathroom gave him peace of mind they hadn't left. "Ana?"

"In here, Christian!" Anastasia's voice echoed in the bathroom.

Christian entered the bathroom and approached the twosome. Trevor splashed water in the tub with Ana kneeling beside him flashing her panties every time she bent over to reach for a bath toy that floated out of reach. Taylor was thorough with his shopping trip. "My mother dropped by to check on me. She, umm, saw all of us in bed and would like to meet you tonight."

"I have to get home soon. My shift starts at nine tomorrow," Ana mumbled as she smeared a dollop of Philip B. Russian Amber shampoo onto Trevor's wet hair.

Panic shot through Christian at the thought of being alone with his son. Although Taylor and Gail would be willing to assist him, the boy's welfare would ultimately lay in his care. Christian was unprepared to take over that mantle and a nanny would be difficult to attain on such short notice. His only prayer was Anastasia sticking around to assist him with developing a routine with Trevor. Christian snaked his arms around her middle and nuzzled her hair. "Well, I can fly you down in the morning. We can even stop at an IHOP for breakfast. You can't say no to pancakes."

"I prefer waffles." Ana giggled and leaned back into Christian. Trevor was squealing as he dumped water out of a blue cup on top of his head. The shampoo drained from his hair as he repeated the process again.

"I'm sure they have waffles there. Anyhow, how am I going to know what to do with Trevor? My mom would be a great help, but he seems really taken with you. Just like his daddy."

Anastasia turned her attention away from Trevor and looked behind her to meet Christian's eyes. He gave his best smile hoping it was a smitten puppy love look he threw her way. Biting her lip, she resumed bathing Trevor with a washcloth. "Trevor, would you like me to stay the night again?"

Trevor looked up at the sound of his name and grinned a toothy smile and squealed as he rose up and wrapped his arms around Ana's neck. "I think that decided it, Christian."

"Perfect. Now, let's get dress and have breakfast." Christian kissed her forehead and rose to grab a towel.

Anastasia took the fluffy cotton from his hands and plucked Trevor from the tub holding him close to her body as she hugged the giggling boy. Christian watched as she carefully set him down on the towel taking her time to dry every nook of his son. Every interaction between the two confirmed his gut feeling of Ana's maternal instincts. A sliver of guilt tried to invade the absolute joy of his pending conquest, but Christian refused to give any footing to negativity; the longer he played this game the smaller the chance that Ana would discover his depravity and deceit. Already she gazed upon him with wide-eyed innocence and lust; it would only take a few seductive words and well played actions and she'd be eating out of his hand. Maybe even literally if he had his druthers.

Anastasia stood after she finished drying Trevor giving Christian a good view of what to expect in the marriage bed. The now damp white shirt hid nothing from his greedy gaze as his eyes roamed the expanse of her chest. Ana cocked her head to the side in confusion and followed his eyes down to her check. Her arms flew up to protect her assets; a blush bloomed on her cheeks at the boldness in Christian's eyes. "Christian!"

He smirked and crossed his arms. "What? I didn't do anything."

She sighed in exasperation and followed a running naked Trevor out of the bathroom; Christian followed obediently behind her watching the sway of her hips and wondering just how experienced she was with dealing with the opposite sex. From the shy innocence that permeated her every action, he doubted that she had been with more than two men. Ana reached into the hamper to retrieve her shirt from the night before, but came up empty handed. "Where are my clothes, Christian?"

"Mrs. Jones must have taken them to be laundered. You can wear another one of my t-shirts until I can get suitable clothing for you."

"But I don't have a bra."

"I guess you'll just have to go without one." A grin spread across Christian's face at the thought of her perky breasts bouncing as she rode him. He shook his head banishing his salacious daydreams. The thin pajama pants wouldn't keep his rising erection a secret much longer if he continued to allow his mind to wander.

Ana huffed and turned around to strip out of her top giving Christian his first view of the unblemished pale skin of her back. Glancing at Trevor who was rolling around on the bed without care in the world, Christian moved closer to Anastasia and wrapped his arms around her waist; his forearms brushed against the bottoms of her supple breasts. Christian dipped his head to kiss her shoulder nuzzling Anastasia's neck up to her ear. "Are you sure you have to work tomorrow?"

"Unless I'm sick or there is a family emergency, I'm scheduled for nine."

With a quick glance to the toddler squirming under the sheets, Christian pushed his throbbing cock into Ana's backside and pulled her flush against his body. "Well, it is a family emergency. If you are worried about missing the money you'd make, I'm more than happy to support you."

Ana pulled her head through a borrowed t-shirt and turned in his arms to face him leveling her gaze with a raised eyebrow. "Support me? I will not be a kept woman."

"I didn't say you would be, baby. I'm just saying any loss of income on your side would be taken care of by me. You did promise to help and this is an emergency." Christian pouted at her refusal to bend to his will.

Ana smirked. "You look ridiculous when you pout."

"I'm not pouting," Christian huffed.

"Horse hockey," Anastasia rolled her eyes. "I'll think about it."

Although unpleased with her lack of respect, Christian grinned at her pending concession; he was confident that he'd be able keep her by his side for a least a few days until the dust settled. "There is something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"What is it, Christian?" Ana asked, her voice laced with innocent trust.

"I've been thinking about us. I've never had the dating experience so I'm unsure in how to proceed in courting you," he admitted truthfully. Fake relationship or not, the new adventure he was about to embark on was terrifying.

Pulling away from Christian, Anastasia frowned in thought as she walked over to a babbling Trevor still bundled up in covers on the bed. She pulled the nude toddler up and adjusted him to sit on her hip and beckoned Christian to follow her to the bedroom across the hall that Taylor had set up for Trevor. "Are you thinking about trying to start a romantic relationship or are you just looking for an adult playtime buddy to help with Trevor?"

Christian was taken back by the insightfulness in her question. "I like you. A lot more than I should to be honest. Granted I would love to bend you over and," Christian paused to find the right word appropriate to get his meaning across while within earshot of Trevor. "Well, love you hard enough that you couldn't move to days, but I don't think that is what we need in our relationship right now. Plus my mom assumed you are my girlfriend and I realized that didn't bother me."

"It didn't bother you?" She asked with a trace of annoyance in her voice. Ana quickly fixed a diaper on Trevor and effortlessly pulled a pair of jeans up his squirming legs.

Christian watched Ana closely studying her movements as she dressed Trevor with practiced ease while he struggled to find the right words to sooth her injured pride. "I've always been a private person. For once in my life, I was happy to share a very personal matter with someone and it didn't bother me."

Ana looked up from pulling a blue shirt over Trevor's head. "So you want to share our very personal matter?"

"Would you like it if I shouted from the roof top that you are my girlfriend?" Christian asked with a crooked smile.

"At Escala? Too high up. No one at street level would hear you," Ana giggled.

"Do you always have something smart to say?" Christian asked imagining her bent over his bench taking swat after swat from his hand in punishment for her smart mouth.

"Yep!" Ana exclaimed beaming at him. Trevor giggled in her arms and squirmed to get down. Ana released him to the floor, but kept his hand in hers leading Trevor out of his bedroom to the kitchen for breakfast. "It's one of my many charms."

"You have no idea what I'd like to do with your charms right now." Christian's cock twitched at her sassy attitude and watched Ana settle the two year old into a high chair. She selected several different fruits, toast, and eggs arranging them in bite sized pieces on a plastic child's plate. Trevor dug into his food with a gusto that brought a genuine smile to Christian. _'Like father, like son.'_

"I think I do, sir." She looked down at the bulge awakening in Christian's pajama pants. Ana threw him a wink and smiled while placing a sippy cup full of milk on Trevor's tray. Grabbing a clean plate, she piled it high with an adult sized portion of Trevor's meal. "Come on, eat your breakfast."

Christian took the full dish from Ana and settled down on a stool as she busied herself with a plate of her own. He kept watch making sure she filled the dish with a satisfactory amount of food. Given her slender body, she stacked a good amount on her plate to eat for someone her size.

Before he could take a single bite, the elevator dinged from the foyer alerting them to an arrival. Mrs. Jones appeared out of her office and escorted an older short blonde woman followed by several professionally dressed men carrying garment bags and boxes into the common area.

"Oh, forgot to mention I purchased you a few things to wear when you stay over," Christian cringed internally at the prospect of Ana's potential anger at his highhandedness.

"Christian!" Ana gasped in dismay. Trevor laughed and kicked his feet watching between the adults with rapt attention as he shoveled morsel after morsel of food into his mouth.

"Mrs. Jones, have them place Miss Steele's clothing in my closet," Christian called out from his seat only bothering himself with a nod in greeting to the Neiman Marcus employees.

Gail looked started, but quickly recovered with a sly smile in Anastasia's direction. She pointed down the main hall. "This way, Carolyn."

Ana placed her fork down and turned to him with a hard glare. "Christian, you don't have to do this kind of stuff."

"I know I don't, but I want to spoil you a bit," Christian said unhappy at the prospect of being denied the one thing he thought would always please a woman. "Can't you grant me this one pleasure?"

"I'm not that kind of girl. I'm not a gold digger, Christian," Ana whispered and looked down at her plate. Tears gathered in her eyes as she bit her lip hard. Trevor threw his cup onto the floor; the lid barely managing to stay attached. Christian frowned at the potential waste and started to stand to retrieve the cup, but was beaten to the punch by Ana who placed the cup back on the tray. "We don't throw cups, Trevor."

Christian pushed his plate away determined to end whatever issue she was having at accepting what he had to offer her. "Don't ever assume that ever crossed my mind. You are one of the most genuine women I've ever met and that is one of the major reasons why I'm so attracted to you. I know you don't want to be with me for my wealth."

"You're right. It's not the money although the helicopter ride did help," Ana winked at him as her good humor overruled her melancholy. "There are lots of reasons, but the most important one to me is that you are a good man. You try and hide your heart to protect yourself, but I know it is there and it has quite a bit of love to give."

Christian swallowed thickly at her admission; she had no idea what evil lurked behind his eyes waiting to pounce. The good deeds he did were nothing but an apology to the world for the darkness in his heart and mind. How Ana could see anything worthy in him was beyond his comprehension, but seeing as it worked to his advantage, he wasn't going to discard his good luck. His main concern was providing for his son and he would take care of Ana to the best of his ability even going as far as creating the fantasy of romance for her. _'This is exactly what I've been wishing for, but why do I feel so damn guilty?'_

A stab of disappointment ran though him as he knew he had to give her some truth. "Ana, I'm not a good man. I've sinned too many times to be a good man."

"Let me stop you right there, Christian," she held her index finger up in the air to interrupt him. "Everyone has their fair share of problems, some more than others. I'm not going to tolerate hearing this crap from you especially in front of your son. I know he can't talk yet, but he is picking up on the language and he will mimic his surroundings. What you think about yourself is absolutely not true. We all have some specks of dark in us. It is unavoidable because we are human."

She glanced at Trevor who was happily ignorant of the serious conversation that was being held. He had eaten almost all of the food on his plate and was squeezing grapes in his hands watching as the juices dipped onto the tray. Christian wrinkled his nose in disgust. _'The faster he learned table manners, the better.'_

"I sincerely doubt you have any darkness in you at all, Miss Steele."

"Don't put me on a pillar," Ana scolded Christian. "I have plenty wrong with myself. It is just how I deal with my issues that differs from your methods of self-loathing and punishment."

Christian's mouth popped open shock at her needle like accuracy, but he rebelled at her assessment of his coping mechanisms. "Punishment? How do I punish myself? I sit in the lap of luxury and wealth surrounding by everything a man could wish for and I don't answer to anyone."

"You've pushed everyone away and locked yourself up," she explained gently while stabbing small bits of fruit with a fork. "You are punishing yourself because you believe you aren't worthy of the affections of others, but I think that is because you don't understand it or see yourself as the truly great compassionate man that you are."

Christian was silenced by her fierce defense of him. Yelling he could understand, tears were normal from his subs, but the quiet strength she held in her voice and no-nonsense posture threw him off balance. In the small amount of time they've known each other, she had summoned more strength to argue with him than any person in his day to day life. Only his mother could compete with Ana's strength. Her plea was almost convincing, but he could not allow himself to fall down that path once more. After the Susanna debacle, no one could convince him of any residual goodness left in his soul. Christian knew he had to nip the conversation in the bud.

"We are getting off track. The point of the matter is that I want to provide for you."

"Provide?" she mockingly asked and rolled her eyes. He knew he needed to talk to her about doing that especially in front of Trevor. He would not tolerate any disrespect from Ana or his son; his dominant nature would not support it. "Christian, we haven't even figured out our relationship and you have me already acting as a wife."

Christian sighed and glanced at Trevor who was still occupied with the grapes. It was time to dive head first into the water not knowing if there were rocks close to the surface. "I know you are young, Ana, but all of this is bringing me to the point in my life that I want to settle down. I need to know if I'm wasting my time in pursuing a relationship with you or if you are as serious as I am in wanting something that is long lasting. I'm not talking about marriage just yet, but I'd like to know that what is between us will eventually head in that direction."

Anastasia was quiet for a moment with a thoughtful look in her eyes. "I'm not the type of person to play around with someone's heart, Christian."

"Does that mean you are going to stick around?" he asked eager to get to the point.

"I told you for the right father I might be," Ana reminded him.

"Well, it's settled. We'll get married and have five children."

"Five? Ten at least!" she laughed and leaned forward to kiss his nose.

Christian let loose a hearty laugh that surprisingly came forth with such ease. "Well, Miss Steele, if that is the case, we need to start practicing."

"Hold your horses, Mr. Grey. We'll take this slow," Ana said with panic in her eyes. A blush stained her cheeks like an innocent maiden. Christian was enthralled as he watched it spread down her neck and disappeared under her borrowed white t-shirt. "It has been an eventful last few days and we haven't even made it to your parent's house."

"Don't remind me." His balls tightened to remind him of other pleasanter things. "Hey, do you think they'll babysit for us?"

"For us? Our ten children aren't even here yet," Ana joked before her face took on a serious mien. "For you? Trevor is sweet, but he'll need some time to adjust to his new family. Have you heard anything about his mother's family?"

"No." Christian shook his head. "To my knowledge, she had a sister who was a little crazy, but other than that there was no one else."

"Oh. That's so sad," Ana frowned and stood to gather the dirty dishes. Trevor held his plate over his head trying to avoid relinquishing his 'toy.' Ana plucked the plate from his sticky hands eliciting a cry from the toddler who pouted as a fat tear rolled down his face. Christian eyed the boy with trepidation waiting for a destructive tantrum. The crying fit never came.

"Well, Trevor will have my family now," Christian said quietly. His entire family would be thrilled to have a child back in their mist, but Christian only thought of what home life would entail now that he had a two year old living with him. A shiver of fear ran through his shoulders thinking about if Trevor ever needed comfort in the middle of the night when Ana wasn't there. ' _Would I even allow him to touch me? Mia could when she was younger, but I don't know if it'll be the same.'_

"Who is going to watch him when you work?" Ana asked pulling Christian from his thoughts. She placed the dishes in the sink and wet a paper towel to wipe Trevor's hands and face.

"Well, I hope to find someone on a permanent basis, but right now I haven't even started," Christian said as he pulled Trevor from the highchair carefully watching the minute changes in the boy's body language. Holding Trevor close, Christian intentionally risked Trevor touching him. The boy immediacy wrapped his arms around Christian's neck and gave a strong squeeze. Christian relaxed marginally. It was just like when Mia was young. "Have you thought about what you'd like to do after graduation?"

Ana eyed them as she leaned against the counter. "I've applied to several publishing houses, but I haven't heard anything back from them."

"Well, I was thinking that until you find a job or I find a nanny, would you take care of Trevor? The benefits would be great for you and the boss is easy on the eyes too," Christian's eyes begged her to consider. It was a win-win for both of them.

"Christian, I couldn't accept money for helping you out," Ana said causing Christian's heart to pound in his chest. It wasn't an outright rejection since she only refused the monetary gain.

"Why not? If I don't pay you, I'll just have to pay someone else. Might as well support you until you get a job in your chosen career path," Christian frowned at her reluctance.

"I can help you several days a week and on the weekends. I won't accept money for it though."

"Why not?" he demanded.

"I'm not dating the boss."

Christian understood her reluctance. This was new to both of them, but having high morals would not get them both what they wanted, or in his case needed. "As much as I appreciate your standards, I would like to assist you financially more."

"No means no, Christian," she firmly stood her ground with a childish pout on her lips.

"At least let me give you a new vehicle," Christian compromised. He adjusted Trevor to a more comfortable positon on his hip and walked to the living room. "I've seen what you drive."

"Wanda is perfectly safe," she raised an eyebrow. "When did you see my car?"

"No, it isn't. Especially with my child in it. I saw your car after our coffee date, remember?" Christian bullshitted. "Anyhow, your Wanda isn't big enough to haul you, Trevor, a CPO, and whatever supplies you need to take care of him. You can choose a SUV or a sedan."

Ana puffed, but submitted to his logic. "Fine, I'll borrow a vehicle from you. For your son's safety."

"And yours too," Christian pointed out as he tried to dodge Trevor's hand from exploring the inside of his nose. "And you will borrow it indefinitely, Miss Steele. No negotiations on that."

Anastasia raised an eyebrow. "Are you always like this?"

"I am a control freak, baby. You know that," Christian pulled her close for a kiss; Trevor still in his arms. "Now go get dressed. There are several parks around here that will help get some energy out of Trevor."

"Yes, sir!" She gave a mock salute and trotted off to the bedroom. Trevor and Christian watched her as she disappeared from their view.

"What a woman, eh buddy?" Christian asked Trevor and received a smack in the face. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll have to share with you."

"Mama!" Trevor called out surprising Christian.

Christian didn't know how to even speak to a two year old much less tell him that his mother was no longer living. "Trevor, your mother isn't here anymore."

"Mama!" He giggled and pointed down where Ana had disappeared. "Go, go, go!"

Christian frowned at the connection between Trevor and Ana. He assumed it was too early to form a tight bond and Trevor surely remembered his real mother. ' _I'll have to pick Flynn's brain on that issue.'_

"Yes, mama," Christian whispered to Trevor as he lowered the boy to the ground. Trevor ran off down the path Anastasia had taken with Christian following closely behind him. Ana emerged from the walk-in closet dressed in a full skirt sun dress and a pair of sandals. She held a cashmere cardigan in her hands.

"Did they already leave?" Christian asked.

"Yeah, they were gone before I came back to dress."

Trevor bounced over to Ana and raised his hands to be picked up. "Mama!"

Ana snapped her eyes to Christian's in panic. She lifted Trevor into her arms and held him against her hip, but said nothing about Trevor's new name for her.

"You look great," Christian said deliberately ignoring the elephant in the room. Trevor calling Anastasia mother was too soon for all three of them. Christian wondered how Trevor could forget Leila as his mother, but brushed the question away from his forethoughts. He needed all of this energies trained on bringing Anastasia deeper into his life.

Ana shuffled her feet and looked everywhere, but at him. "Thanks. Get ready and we'll head out to the park. I'm sure lil man here will enjoy having some freedom to play."

Christian bristled at her command, but let it slide. He was already on his way to dress, but she had used a mother's voice on him. Some part of him was pleased that she had already slipped into mommy mode even if it was unintentional. He stepped into the closet to retrieve some clothing. "When did you get so good with children?"

"I babysat through high school and some parts of college," Anastasia said with a wistful look in her eye as she leaned against the door frame watching him. "From newborns to teenagers."

Christian raised an eyebrow as he pulled a pair of jeans from a drawer. "You babysat teenagers... in your teens?"

"Yep, I was just mature for my age," Ana smiled dotingly at Trevor while sneaking glances at Christian pulling the denim up his lean legs. Her eyes widen as he slowly tucked his rapidly swelling bulge into the jeans smiling at her face flustered from getting getting caught. Trevor remain blissfully ignorant of the rising tension between them. "Sometimes it was awkward because we'd share classes, but they always came to me for homework help anyway."

"I guess you are a natural. Maybe you can teach me some of your moves."

"I'd be happy to help you," she quickly offered and let Trevor gently slip from her arms to stand.

Christian leaned forward and pressed his lips to the apple of her cheek in a quick kiss. "You may regret that offer, Ana. I might not let you go."

Anastasia flushed deeper at the proximity of his bare chest and blinked rapidly as her eyes darted away from his intense stare. Trevor squealed and grabbed her hand pulling her away from Christian. Unable to maintain eye contact, Ana ducked her head and whispered, "I might not want you to let me go."

Her voice was almost too quiet, but Christian heard the longing and loneliness that reverberated in the depths of his soul. Christian maintained a polite distance from Ana's retreating form as Trevor led her out of the bedroom giving Christian a chance to unabashedly watch the sway of her hips as she scampered after the persistent toddler. He pulled on a tight black t-shirt as they made their way down the hall; Ana chatting excitedly to Trevor about their upcoming trip to the park.

Ana knelt before Trevor to slip on his shoes. The toddler's shoes were tied before Christian reached them giving him a good position to watch Ana slowly rise from the floor. The graceful arch of her neck as she straightened her spine begged to be kissed and nibbled. Desired hit Christian's gut in a wave of heat and want as thoughts of her in a submissive position tore through his mind. The pull to hold her overcame him as she turned her face up and bit her lip; her bright blue eyes shimmering with unfulfilled lust. Christian wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his chest to her back as his mouth descended to the shell of her ear pressing gentle kisses to the soft skin.

"Then I won't let you go. You'll be mine," Christian paused thinking over his words carefully. His troth was about to be pledged in a verbal contract that she wouldn't know how seriously he took his agreements, verbal or otherwise, until his plan finally came together and she was formally Mrs. Christian T. Grey. "And I'll be yours. Forever."

A shiver passed through Anastasia as his words took root in her mind. Christian could almost feel her thoughts as she pressed back against him. She would be his wife in the end. The hook was already swallowed and he just needed to reel her into his loving arms.

"Come, let's go play." He smiled at the double meaning she wouldn't get until he was able to finally bring her down to heel. Her surrender would be his sweetest victory.

* * *

AN: I'm not dead. Please review because apparently that is the only thing I'm living off right now. I've quit coffee and I'm weeding out sugar from my diet. Also, if you are following Looking For You, I'm SO sorry it hasn't been updated. The last chapter took a lot out of me leaving me unable to write for a while. I have another chapter in the works, but I don't know when I'll be able to get it to my beta. Thank you for your patience. I don't have a pinterest board for Need to Know just yet but I will soon. Just look up Somethingalltogether and follow. Thank you for reading and please review! Love it, hate it? Tell me why!


End file.
